


We must hold out

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Depression, Dr. Schneeplestein - Freeform, Other, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: How are Chase and Anti reacting to Jack being in a coma.





	We must hold out

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: depression, drinking, attempted suicide.  
> I also copy and pasted this from my Tumblr.

Another drink. Glass after glass, bottle after bottle.

Chase didn't know how much he'd drunk, he just knew it still didn't num the pain.

He finished another glass. He reached for the bottle but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" A scratchy voice asked.

"Give it back, Anti!" Chase said angrily.

"Why? So you can drink yourself to death?" Anti asked.

"Theres no point in me being alive." Chase said sadly.

Chase sunk to the floor and covered his eyes.

Anti placed the bottle on the table and sat next to Chase.

"Look, Chase, I know Jack's condition is hard on you. It's hard on all of us, but you can't just kill yourself." Anti said patting Chase's back.

"Why?" Chase asked quietly.

"Well first of all, how do you think Jack will feel when he wakes up and hears his best friend's dead?" Anti asked.

Chase thought that over but didn't say anything.

"And two, we still need to run Jacks channel and you do the best impression of him." Anti added.

"Fans have already figured out that Jack's in a coma but they think it's just an act. We need to protect the fans." Anti said.

Chase didn't say anything, he just started crying louder.

Anti pulled him closer and let Chase cry on his shoulder.

"It's ok to feel sad, just please, hold on for us." Anti said.


End file.
